Yang Kedua
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Aku ingin menjadi Yang Pertama, bukan Yang Kedua lagi seperti selama ini. Dan aku akan kembali, ketika aku sudah menjadi Yang Pertama. Kiper nomor satu dunia.


A/N: Setelah sekian lama mencari ide untuk nulis fanfic Captain Tsubasa, akhirnya saya nulis juga! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Takahashi Yoichi-sensei

**Setting/Referensi: **Komik Captain Tsubasa World Youth Version vol. 3 (hampir semua adegan dan dialog diambil dari sana)

**~Yang Kedua~**

"Kalau Anda menyatakan Wakabayashi sebagai kiper resmi, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari Japan Youth!"

"Wakashimazu!" seru Manajer Mikami langsung. Wajah tuanya terlihat sangat _shock_ dengan pernyataanku barusan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku melanjutkan,

"Anda bilang, di babak penyisihan zona Asia akan memakai aku! Tapi di pertandingan yang sesungguhnya, Anda akan menurunkan Wakabayashi! Aku tak bisa tunduk pada kebijaksanaan seperti itu! Aku tak akan mau menjadi cadangan Wakabayashi!!!"

Teriakanku menggema di kantor itu. Seluruh rasa frustrasiku benar-benar tertumpah di sini, saat ini.

"Aku..." kukepalkan tanganku yang bergetar menahan emosi, "aku bukan alas kaki Wakabayashi!!!"

Kutinju meja kayu yang memisahkan aku dengan tempat Manajer Mikami duduk, hingga meja itu terbelah menjadi dua. Barang-barang di atasnya jatuh berantakan, tapi aku sama sekali tak peduli.

"Wakashimazu!!!" terlihat Manajer Mikami semakin _shock _karena perbuatanku barusan. Hei, Pak Manajer. Aku hanya menghancurkan meja ini, bukan melayangkan tinjuku ke mukamu itu.

"Dengan keputusan Anda tersebut, apakah itu berarti kemampuanku hanya cukup untuk tingkat Asia, tapi tidak untuk tingkat internasional?" aku kembali menekan.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" bantah Manajer Mikami.

"Kalau begitu, jawab aku! Siapa kiper resmi Japan Youth? Aku atau Wakabayashi!?"

Manajer Mikami terdiam cukup lama sebelum berkata, "Kau memang kiper SMU nomor satu yang sudah dikenal luas, kiper Toho yang tampil di Kejuaraan SMU V3. Tapi, Wakabayashi adalah pemain profesional yang bermain di Bundesliga Jerman sebagai pemain tetap..."

"Aku tak mau mendengarkan cerita yang membosankan itu!" bentakku. "Aku tanya, siapa kiper resmi Japan Youth!? Ayo jawab!!!"

Manajer Mikami memandangiku.

"Kiper resmi Japan Youth yang telah kupikirkan adalah... Genzo Wakabayashi."

Dan selesai sudah.

Dia telah mengatakannya—keputusan yang pasti tidak akan berubah.

Seperti juga keputusanku untuk meninggalkan Japan Youth.

***

Aku bersiap pergi. Tas besar berisi barang-barangku kusampirkan di pundak. Ketika aku berjalan di koridor hendak menuju pintu keluar, ada suara mampir di telingaku.

"Kau serius, Wakashimazu!?"

Aku menoleh. Kulihat tiga rekan setimku sejak SD—Hyuga, Takeshi, dan Sorimachi di sana. Hyuga tampak keras seperti biasanya, sedangkan Takeshi menatapku khawatir. Sorimachi diam, matanya memandangku tajam.

"Perasaanku tidak berubah! Aku sudah mengambil keputusan, dan tadi malam aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Manajer," ujarku tanpa basa-basi. Kuceritakan pembicaraan panasku dengan Manajer Mikami semalam.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia mengatakan itu, Wakashimazu!? Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi kiper resmi, kan?" seru Hyuga. "World Youth tak akan bisa dimenangkan dengan pemain inti saja! Bukankah Japan Youth terbentuk dari kerja sama antara pemain tetap, cadangan, manajer, pelatih, dan suporter?"

"Benar, Wakashimazu! Wakabayashi itu kan sudah terikat kontrak dengan klub, sehingga akan susah baginya untuk bergabung di babak penyisihan! Kalau kalian berdua tak ada, bagaimana kami bisa bertarung di babak penyisihan nanti!? Katakan!" Sorimachi menambahkan.

"Betul, Wakashimazu!" kali ini Takeshi ikut mendukung.

"Aku tak perlu tahu hal seperti itu," kataku mantap. "Aku terikat dengan posisi kiper resmi! Kalian tahu itu! Kalau saja Wakabayashi sejak awal ikut pelatihan sehingga kami bisa saling mengadu kemampuan kami... dan jika saat itu dia memang lebih unggul dariku, aku akan diam dan bersedia menjadi cadangannya. Tapi, aku bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan seperti itu! Aku sudah dinyatakan kalah sebelum bertarung!"

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang panas di mataku. Dan sesuatu yang cair bening jatuh mengalir di pipiku.

"Aku punya harga diri," lanjutku. "Selama tiga tahun aku menjaga gawang Toho, aku yakin kini aku sudah berkembang menjadi kiper yang tak terkalahkan di angkatan kita. Tapi, Manajer tak memedulikan itu semua! Hanya karena alasan Wakabayashi adalah seorang pemain profesional, Manajer memilih dia sebagai kiper resmi. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak bisa menerima keputusan itu! Aku tak bisa bermain sepak bola di bawah pimpinan manajer seperti itu!"

Kukepalkan tanganku.

"Makanya aku akan pergi dari pelatihan ini!" aku memberi kalimat penegasan terakhir.

"Wakashimazu, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, kumohon... jangan tinggalkan Japan Youth begitu saja!!!" pinta Hyuga. Baru pertama kali aku mendengarnya memohon.

Kupandangi orang yang selamanya akan menjadi kapten di hatiku tersebut.

"Maaf, biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri," aku berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalananku. Meskipun mereka, teman-temanku sejak kecil yang telah memohon kepadaku, namun aku tetap tidak akan mengubah keputusan ini.

"Takeshi, bolanya," aku mendengar Hyuga bicara. Dan aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Benar saja. Dia melepaskan tendangan harimaunya, tepat ke arah kepalaku.

Refleks aku berbalik, kujulurkan tangan kananku yang telanjang, dan kutangkap bola hasil tembakannya itu.

"Apaaa!?" ekspresi terkejut luar biasa tampak di wajah Hyuga.

"Di... dia… menoleh, lalu… menangkap tendangan harimau Hyuga... dengan sebelah tangannya!!!" seru Takeshi terbata, kekagetan plus kekaguman tersirat jelas dari pernyataannya itu.

"He... hebat..." kali ini Sorimachi. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan kekagetan dan rasa takjub mereka itu.

Hyuga, tahukah kau?

Selama SD sampai SMU, kita selalu bertarung bersama di Meiwa dan Toho! Karena terus berlatih denganmu, aku bisa menerima seribu, bahkan puluhan ribu tembakanmu! Aku berterimakasih padamu karena telah membuatku berkembang sampai sejauh ini...

Tapi, kurasa sudah tiba saatnya untukku berdiri sendiri.

Aku ingin menjadi Yang Pertama, bukan Yang Kedua lagi seperti selama ini. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku punya harga diri. Dan harga diriku mengatakan, sudah cukup bagiku menjadi Yang Kedua.

Jadi, tolong biarkanlah aku pergi kali ini.

Dan aku akan kembali, ketika aku sudah menjadi Yang Pertama. Kiper nomor satu dunia.

Kubalikkan tubuhku tanpa menoleh lagi, sambil membawa bola tendangan Hyuga tadi. Aku berjalan pergi, menuju jalanku sendiri.

***

_Pada hari terakhir bulan Februari tahun 19xx, Wakashimazu meninggalkan Japan Youth..._

**The End**

*

*

A/N: Semoga Anda menyukai fanfic ini. Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review~


End file.
